Epiphany
by MoonCinders
Summary: Months after the Apocalypse incident, Gambit breaks into an MRD facility and steals something very vauable. When he shows up at the mansion steps with a mysterious girl, how is Rogue to cope? Romy. Implied KurtxOC HIATUS
1. Prologue

**Months after the Apocalypse incident, Gambit breaks into an MRD facility and steals something very vauable. When he shows up at the mansion steps with a mysterious girl, how is Rogue to cope?**

* * *

><p>"<em>I am almost afraid of asking what you thought of me, when we met at Pemberley. You blamed me for coming?"<em>

"_No indeed; I felt nothing but surprise."_

"_Your surprise could not be greater than mine in being noticed by you. My conscience told me that I deserved no extraordinary politene-"_

"_Rogue, would you please join us in the common room?"_

Rogue jumped in surprise then groaned in frustration when she realized she'd lost her place. All she wanted to do was finish her book and write her report so she could pass English, was that so much to ask?

"_Rogue."_

"Ah'm comin'" she said aloud, closing her book and rolling off her bed.

By the time Rogue got downstairs, most of the resident mutants were already gathered around the television keyed in to a local news station.

"What's goin' on?"

Kurt pointed a think blue finger at the screen, "Your boyfriend's famous."

Rogue raised a brow at her brother and turned her attention to the screen.

"-mutant broke into an MRD facility earlier this evening and stole valuable research materials. What you're seeing now is the mutant. He is to be considered extremely dangerous. If you see him please call…"

Rogue stared at the image on the screen. She knew that face, how could she not? She'd faced off against and fought alongside him dozens of time. Hell, he was probably the only person who'd ever really gotten her to relax, though he'd kidnapped and deceived her to do it.

While her mind processed the blow of seeing him on television after all this time, all she could think to say was, "He's not mah boyfriend."

* * *

><p><strong>I know I ended that bad and I know it's short, but hey that's why it's a prologue and Rogue's kinda in shock.<strong>

**Anyway, I'll have the first chapter up later this evening. It's also short, but second chapter will be longer.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Onwards to Chapter 1.**

**Oh, something I forgot in the prologue:**

**Unfortunately I do not own the copyrights to X-Men:Evolution. Those belong to Marvel Comics. This is a fanmade work.**

**Thank you.**

* * *

><p>Charles Xavier sat behind his desk, looking over his first class. Kurt and Kitty were on either side of Rogue trying to console her, as she sat with her head in her hands. Logan looked ready to kill, while Hank and Ororo were trying to keep him calm. Scott and Jean both looked pensive but ready for action. Evan was absent, as he'd returned to the Murdocks after the Apocalypse incident had been resolved.<p>

"What now?" Rogue had raised her head, looking almost reserved.

"I'm sorry, Rogue. I don't understand what you're asking," he replied.

"It ain't like Gambit to be caught on film," she paused. "Unless he wants to be."

The group stared at her.

"Like, why would he want to be caught?"

"Sendin' a message maybe?"

"That MRD facility isn't far," Logan put in. "He might be trying to make mutants look bad, make our lives a little harder."

"I highly doubt that's the case, Logan, but I agree that this will impact our image negatively," he paused then turned to thst group. "Scott, Jean, Ororo, and Hank, I want to see if you can find Gambit, capture him, if you can, and bring him back here for questioning. Kitty, you've gotten very good with computers, see if you can access the MRD files and find out what he stole. The rest of you, don't act rashly."

While the others went to change and Kitty went to hack, Rogue, Kurt, and Logan were left with the Professor.

"What's the deal, Chuck? I'm the best tracker you got, and you know it."

"Yes, Logan, you are," came the calm reply "but you, Kurt, and Rogue have more... personal ties with Gambit. I don't want you finding him alone."

Logan would try to kill him for what happened with Rogue, Kurt would try and get him alone with Rogue, and Rogue, herself, was emotionally susceptible to whatever he might do.

"Please, just stay in the mansion tonight."

Logan tried to argue, and Xavier quickly dismissed Rogue and Kurt so as to speak with him privately.

Kurt walked with Rogue upstairs and back to her room, making a few attempts to strike up a conversation, but she was too distracted to make more than one or two word replies. When he bade her good night at her door, she didn't answer at all.

Rogue walked over to her desk, opening the top draw on the right side. Reaching in, she pulled out a single playing card. fingering the edges, she returned to her long abandoned book and bed. Though she knew she wouldn't get any reading done, and she doubted she'd sleep either.

Laying back on her bed, Rogue closed her eyes and raised the card to rest against her forehead like a charm. She remained like that for some time after that, never falling asleep.

Rogue's eyes snapped open at the loud blaring of the alarm. Card in hand, she jumped from her bed and ran to the window. Someone had activated the mansion's defenses.

She scanned the grounds from her window, searching for the intruder. There. A figure leapt over one of the lasers, making a beeline for the door.

Working fast, Rogue opened her window and, sliding the card into her back pocket, leapt out, landing with a soft thud in the grass. She ran along the outside wall. Kurt and Bobby had already made it onto the front steps, closely followed by the others. Logan was no where to be found.

Adrenaline pumping, Rogue managed to get between the X-Men and the intruder before anyone could attack. She knew who it was, and she didn't want him hurt. The figure stopped in front of her hunched over and breathing hard.

Someone had shut down the defenses and all was quiet except for the combined panting of Rogue and the man before her. She noticed that he wasn't wearing his trench coat, but it wrapped around something in his arms.

"Rogue, chère," he looked up at her, red irises on black sclera just like she remembered, "please, ya gotta 'elp 'er."

Rogue looked down in surprise at his offered hands, or rather, what they held: a girl.

* * *

><p><strong>Told you it'd be short, I'll try to get the second chapter up before my party on Saturday. My mom'll be outta town next Friday so we're celebrating my birthday early.<strong>

**Fixed the flow and some grammatical errors, same with chapter 2. I'll get chapter 3 up soon. Probably not today though.**

**Reviews are a girl's best friend.**


	3. Chapter 2

**Two chapters in one night, man I'm good.**

**The copyrights to X-Men:Evolution belong to Marvel Comics. This is a fanmade work.**

* * *

><p>For the second time that day, Rogue found herself between Kurt and Kitty on the couch in the Professor's office. This time, however, they were all watching as Gambit paced a hole in the floor while the Professor tried to get some information out of him.<p>

"Now, Gambit, I need you to tell me what's going on. What happened to that girl?"

"You t'ink I wouldn't tell ya if I knew?"

The girl had been taken down to the med lab, and Hank and the rest had been called back. Hank was down there now taking care of her.

"Well, where did you find her?"

"She found me. We been traveling fo' weeks tryin' to get here, almost made it, but the MRDs got 'er. Broke 'er out a few hours ago. Don't know what wrong wit' 'er t'ough."

"She's why you broke in?" Rogue interrupted. "The MRDs are saying you stole research materials."

Gambit snorted, "Dat's what she was dere. Had 'er all 'ooked up to a bunch a' wires 'n tubes."

She blanched at that. Experimentation on mutants wasn't a new idea in the X-Mansion, and it was a common fear to everyone inside it.

"She gonna be ok, right?"

"That's a question for Dr. McCoy-"

"Den why'm I up here? I oughta be down dere wit' 'Piphany"

"Tiffany, is that her name?" the Professor asked, still trying for information.

"_E_piphany," Gambit corrected. "Now, I ain't saying anyt'ing else till I see 'er!"

The group stared at Gambit as he stopped his pacing to glare at the Professor. Charles regarded him, never dropping his calm demeanor, then sighed and turned to the teens.

"Rogue, would you please take Gambit downstairs and see if Hank is finished?"

"S-sure thing, Professor," Rogue stood, rigidly turning to Gambit, "This way."

Rogue led Gambit to the hidden elevator, and they climbed in almost before the doors were open.

For Rogue, the descent was awkward. Gambit was fidgety and wasn't up for conversation, not that she had anything to say. Her mind was churning with questions, but her tongue was stilled by the situation.

One thing she had to find out though: who was this Epiphany girl to Gambit?

When the elevator landed Gambit all but ran out, started off to the left, then the right, then turned back to Rogue with a panicked, lost expression. She smiled sympathetically and walked past him, knowing he would follow.

The med lab was a short distance from the elevator between the Danger Room and the hangar, in case of injuries while training or on a mission, the Professor had said. Rogue almost regretted the Professor's foresight to also put it so close to the elevator when Gambit rushed past her and through the open doors to Epiphany's bedside.

Dr. Hank McCoy was checking some monitors and writing on a clipboard when they arrived. He gave Gambit a suspicious look and nodded to Rogue.

Gambit, Rogue saw, was too busy checking Epiphany over to notice any of this. He checked her pulse manually, ignoring the machine, examined her exposed arms and neck, then, gently, took her face in his hands, brushing hair behind her ears. Seeing this made Rogue feel weird; she didn't like it.

After staring at the girl's sleeping face a moment, he sighed in relief, and turned to Hank.

"She ok?"

Hank looked back at Rogue, who nodded, before replying.

"She's in a drug-induced coma; I don't know when she'll wake, because I don't know what or how much of the drug they gave her. She did have a head injury, though, and I had to give her stitches."

"Do you need blood or anyt'ing? She's O pos'tive."

Hank raised a blue brow at the unexpected information, but wrote it down on his clipboard.

"Can you tell me anything else about her?"

"She goes by Epiphany. She's b'tween seventeen and nineteen. Before the MRDs got 'er, she was five-two 'n 'bout one-twenty pounds."

Rogue and Hank stared at him. Gambit was breathing hard, looking a bit crazed.

"How long was she with the MRDs?" she asked.

Gambit looked at her, "Nine days."

Rogue furrowed her brow and looked him over, noticing the circles under his eyes and the stumble on his chin. His clothes were wrinkled too.

She sighed, and touched his arm, glad she'd left her gloves on. "Look she's fine, ya know that now. Relax. Come on let's get ya cleaned up so she doesn't wind up worryin' 'bout you when she sees ya."

Gambit blinked in surprise, looked down at himself then back at the sleeping girl.

"Don't worry, we got showers down here, it ain't far. If anything changes you'll be first to know."

Trying to sound soothing, she gave Hank a pointed look, and he nodded. Reluctantly, Gambit let himself be coaxed away from the girl and into the men's locker room. Rogue borrowed some soap and shampoo from her brother's locker and handed Gambit some fresh towels.

"You get clean, I'll be back real quick with some clothes and a razor."

She pushed him toward the showers then slipped upstairs.

She found Kurt and explained the situation, he got her a razor and some shaving cream from a closet somewhere and wished her luck. Rogue thanked him and headed back to the elevator.

Pausing, Rogue looked down the hall at the kitchen, considering Gambit's state, she doubted he'd eaten any more than he'd showered or slept, so she detoured and heated him up some leftovers.

One last stop to grab some sweats out of the supply closet by the Danger Room and Rogue was back at the locker room.

"Gambit," she called through a cracked door. "You decent?"

"S'ok, chère."

Rogue pushed the door open with her back and followed the voice. Blushing, she turned her head in a different direction.

"G-Gambit!" He was only wearing a towel.

He smiled a bit and took the sweats from her, fingering the X stitched on the breast.

"Sorry, chère, mah clothes are dirty."

Rogue closed her eyes and thrust the razor and shaving cream at him.

"I'll wait outside."

Gambit looked after her then down at the things in his hands. Looking around for a sink, he decided to shave first.

Ten minutes later, he stepped out clean and dressed. He held his old clothes in front of him, not quite knowing what to do with them.

"Here," Rogue said, pushing off the wall she'd been leaning against. "Trade mah."

She took his clothes and handed him a plate of food. Gambit blinked, stupidly, down at the reheated meal while Rogue sank to the floor, placing the clothes to her left and patted the spot on her right.

"Nothing's changed, sit and eat before yah wither away."

Gambit sat where she indicated and took an experimental bite, then, realizing how hungry he was, dug in.

Rogue smiled at him. Feeling her gaze and swallowing a mouthful of half chewed food, Gambit turned to her.

"Désolé."

"Hmm?" Rogue looked confused. "What for?"

"I didn' mean ta come back like dis."

Rogue was quiet for a moment, and Gambit was worried she was upset when she spoke.

"Who is she?"

"Who 'Piphany? I don' really know. She won' tell me 'er real name or nuttin'. Kinda like you, chère."

Rogue looked at him, he was smiling.

"Does that mean you treat her lahke me?"

Now was Gambit's turn to look confused, then his eyes widened.

"Non! Non, chère! Never."

Rogue tried not to show it, but she was relieved.

"So what's your connection?"

Gambit explained how the girl had shown up and asked him to help her get to the X-Men. He said she was a mutant, but he wasn't entirely sure about the nature of her mutation. Whatever it was, the MRDs wanted her, bad.

"We 'ad a few run ins wit' them. Didn' 'ave too much trouble t'ough, till we reach New York. Dey grabbed 'er, almost got me. I followed dem, took awhile ta get everyt'ing ta break 'er out."

Rogue nodded, glancing down at his long finished meal. She smiled again, standing up.

"Well, let's go check on the mysterious Epiphany."

Gambit stood, wobbling a bit. Rogue looked at her watch, two: forty. She looked at the bruises under his eyes.

"Then we'll get you to bed."

"Can I share wit' you, chère?"

She shook her head; a shower and some food and he was practically back to normal. She was glad he'd calmed down though.

Picking up the clothes and the plate, the two headed back to the med lab, where Hank informed them that nothing had changed and that the Professor had prepared a room for Gambit.

They stopped by the kitchen and rinsed the plate, placing it in the dishwasher. Rogue showed Gambit to his room, saying she'd been meaning to do laundry anyway, so she'd throw his clothes in with hers. He made a crack about that, earning him a punch in the arm.

The two said good night and went to bed, minds filled with each other and the girl downstairs.

* * *

><p><strong>I'll try and get another chapter up this week. I wasn't expecting to get done so soon. Oh, well. you guys enjoy it. I should warn you that on the twenty-eighth I'll be leaving the country for about twenty days, so the story will have a short hiatus around that time.<strong>

**Have a nice day.**


	4. Chapter 3

**Edited: Just fixing some grammatical and continuity errors for future reaser, don't mind me**

**Sorry, Guys. You all probably hate me, but college ain't exactly good for fanfiction.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own this.**

* * *

><p>Hank was getting irritated. Rogue could tell.<p>

Gambit was asking, again, if Hank had any news on Epiphany. It wasn't that they didn't understand his feelings, it'd already been three days without any changes, but this had to be fifth time he'd asked in… Rogue glanced at her watch, six minutes.

"D'ya know anything new? What kinda drug'd dey use? What were dey doin' t'er in dere?"

"Gambit for the last time: I don't know! All of the tests came back inconclusive, the aren't many physical marks from her time in the facility, and her mind is all but inactive."

"Dere's gotta be somet'ing. A test you 'aven't tried?"

"No, Gambit there isn't. All we can do is wait."

Gambit opened his mouth and started to say something, but Rogue, seeing the look on Hank's face, intervened.

"Come on, Swamp Rat. We're going out."

"Quoi? But chére…"

"Cajun, we all need a break, now, come on," she said, dragging him out of the room.

Gambit wasn't allowed to leave the grounds because his face was everywhere and the MRDs wanted him bad, so Rogue settled for making him walk with her around the grounds.

She'd been doing things like this a lot the passed few days, making Gambit move around and give poor Hank some peace. They'd actually slid into the something of a friendship that had started in New Orleans.

Rogue was glad they'd had been able to fall into step with each other so quickly. The first few times she'd done this, she'd worried he be resentful for her making him leave Epiphany's side, but sometimes he actually seemed to relax enough to enjoy their time together.

Rogue looked at him then, wondering, despite his assurance otherwise, if perhaps Epiphany hadn't wormed her way into his Cajun heart.

"What's she like?" the words were out of her mouth before Rogue was completely aware she was speaking.

Startled from his thoughts Gambit looked at Rogue. "Quoi?"

"Epiphany: what's she like?"

"Oh," Gambit turned his eyes forward. "Elle est une folle. Completely crazy her, and mean; she hit people, and too good at acting; all sarcasm 'n glares then sweet and kind."

He laughed a little.

"But she a good person, always looking out for everyone, but 'erself." Gambit paused, looking a little sad.

Rogue bit her lip. He seemed to care about her a lot.

"But, hey, I don't have to tell yah. When she wake up, you can know 'er. She really wanna meet yah, chre."

Rogue blinked. "Wait, why's she wanna meet meh?"

"Uh, well, she asked 'bout what the X-Men were like and I mighta told her a bit and…"

"Cajun were you telling stories about meh?"

"Uh, hey, it getting late, et j'ai faime. Let's go get somet'ing ta eat."

The flustered boy ran off in the direction of the mansion and, presumably the kitchen.

Rogue shook her head and, smiling, walked after him.

When Rogue was just a few steps from the mansion's door, a surprised yelp and a loud crash halted her footsteps. There was some shouting and a growl, and Rogue realized Logan must have finally come back… and found Gambit in the mansion. Ah, crap.

Rogue sprang into a run. Bursting into the kitchen, Rogue quickly took in the scene. The table was knocked over, broken plates lay on the floor where they'd fallen, and Logan was chasing Gambit around the island.

Rogue spotted some of the younger students cowering outside the door just before Scott and Jean appeared to investigate the noise.

"Gambit! I'll kill ya!"

"Somebody put a leash on dis badger!"

Logan jumped over the island, claws aimed at Gambit's neck. Gambit jumped over Logan, stepping off his back over the island and running toward the door.

Logan pulled himself up ready to chase after the Cajun when Rogue grabbed Gambit's arm, yanking him to a stop and pulling him behind her.

"Logan, chill!"

"Move it, Stripes! He's trespassing and-"

Jean spoke up, "He's been invited to stay, and you'd know that if you'd left your communicator on."

"What? Why the hell would anyone do that?"

"'Cause," Gambit said, "le Professeur don't turn away people what need help."

Jean explained the situation to Logan while Rogue and Gambit grabbed some sandwiches and ran down to the medlab to eat. Logan was seriously mad, but, when he came down and talked to Hank, learning the state Epiphany was in, his anger turned from Gambit to the MRD… at least, it mostly did.

Another day passed with no changes then another before long Epiphany had been sleeping for nine days. Gambit was so stressed that even Rogue couldn't pull him from her bedside. The boy simply wouldn't see reason, not that anyone blamed him.

Rogue entered the medlab, a tray of food in her hands. She looked at Hank and he nodded to her, leaving the room so, hopefully, Rogue could convince Gambit to eat.

"Gambit?"

He didn't respond.

"Come on, sugar, I brought down some food." She said, putting the tray on a table

"S'ok chére. I eat later."

"Gambit what did I say when you first got here? She wakes up and sees you like that she's gonna worry."

"Mais-"

"Gambit," Rogue sighed and knelt beside him. "Remy, please, I don't like seeing you like this."

Gambit, no, Remy looked at her, surprised. "You know my name?"

"I've absorbed you twice haven't I?" she asked, blushing. "I know a lot about you."

"I-"

A gasp of breath startled the two. The steady beeps of the heart monitor sped up. The two looked up at Epiphany, and Hank burst into the room.

Standing, everyone looked down at Epiphany. Her eyes, wide with fear, shot about the room, landing on Remy.

She sat up staring at him and jumped out of the bed, wrapping her arms around him, breathing hard.

Hank reached for her, presumably to check her and make sure she was ok, but Epiphany flinched and shrank from his hand.

"Petite, it okay." Remy started murmuring in her ear. "We wit' the X-Men. We safe."

Slowly, Epiphany calmed. Remy continued to speak to her in soft tones, while Hank summoned the Professor and the other teachers. Rogue stood by feeling awkward but concerned. She could see that Remy cared, now more than ever, but the girl was obviously terrified. What had the MRD done to her?

* * *

><p><strong>Next time, we'll get to know a little bit about the girl this stories made for, but it might be a couple weeks.<strong>

**Sorry**

**Please Review, I like knowing what people think.**


	5. Chapter 4

**I keep doing this. Intending to only put up a chapter then work on something else, but not able to stop writing.**

**I have a paper I should really be working on.**

**Disclaimer: This is a fanwork. It is not for sale or rent, etc. AKA I don't own the X-Men**

* * *

><p>By the time the teachers had gathered, with more than a few curious students gathered outside the doors, Remy had calmed Epiphany enough that she let him go aside from keeping a firm hold of his hand.<p>

She no longer seemed scared, but she was still wary, casting suspicious stares at everyone but Remy. The professor wheeled up to her bedside, waiting for her gaze to settle on him.

"Epiphany, Do you know who I am?"

She nodded.

"Do you know where you are?"

She paused, but, looking at Remy, nodded again.

"Do remember what happened to you?"

The young girl squeezed her eye tightly together and tightened her grip on Remy's hand.

"Can you please tell us?"

Epiphany looked at the professor with wide eyes, let out a slow shaking breath, and, after a minute, shook her head.

"That's alright, dear, when you're ready."

Epiphany looked at him, opening her mouth as if to speak, then stopped, her brow furrowing. She opened her mouth again breathing in and stopped; an expression on her face, like there was something on the tip of her tongue, but she couldn't remember what it was. This continued for a moment, then she looked up again, fear and worry evident in her eyes.

"Petite? What wrong?"

She looked up at Remy and opened her mouth again, repeating the process. She looked around her eyes falling on Hank's clipboard. She reached out for it and Hank placed the board and a pen in her hands.

She gripped the pen moved it to the paper. The expression appeared on her face again, and she lifted the pen away and back to the paper. Her face contorted in panic as she did this again; she started to hyperventilate.

"'Piphany? 'Piph, calm down!"

The girl continued to panic whipping herself into a frenzy. The heart monitor was working over time and her heart rate jumped and sprinted off.

Then she froze. The people in the room blinked and looked around, spotting the -professor with his fingers on his temple.

_Epiphany, I need you to calm down; you're going to hurt yourself. Now what's wrong?_

_I CAN'T SPEAK! _

Everyone in the room jumped as the voice shouted into their minds.

_I CAN'T WRITE! I CAN'T REMEMBER HOW!_

"Ow," Rogue said, voicing everyone's thoughts. "I guess this means she's a telepath."

"Since when can you do dat, Petite?"

_I couldn't._

"But you're undoubtedly using telepathy," the professor said

_Yes, and I'm thinking in English, and I can understand what's written on this clipboard, but I can't remember how to speak or write. What's going on?_

"Calm down, dear, is anything else missing from your mind? If you're a telepath, you should be able to tell."

_But I'm not a telepath, I've never done this before._

The professor furrowed his brow, and wheeled a little closer, reaching for her forehead. "May I?"

Epiphany closed her eyes, allowing the professor to touch her forehead.

"Now I'm going to ask you some questions, they will help guide me as I look into your mind. First, how old are you?"

_Seventeen._

"When is your birthday?"

_June 22__nd__._

"What is your name?"

_Epiphany._

"What is your real name?"

… _My middle name is Martha._

The professor paused, knitting his brows together in a worried expression. He started to look there and noticed a large emptiness in her memory. Her core memory was missing a lot of pieces. Her name, her home, the ability to speak and write, her entire childhood all were missing.

As he realized all this, so did Epiphany, but she felt more than the professor and saw that much of what had been taken had been precious to her. Tears filled her eyes and fell into her lap; when the professor withdrew from her mind, she turned and cried into Remy's chest, her nails digging into his back.

"Quoi? 'Piphany what happened?"

She shook her head and let out a quiet sob. Looking at the professor with confusion, Gambit repeated his question.

"Someone has tampered with her mind," he explained. "It seems like they wanted to take away her ability to communicate without damaging her ability to understand, but speech and, indeed, writing are base memories and to try and remove them," he paused. "It would be difficult to not damage the other core memories."

The only sounds in the room, were the quiet tears of Epiphany as she mourned her past.

Storm covered her mouth in horror. Hank stared, open mouthed, at the professor. Logan pulled his hand into a fist, knowing just what the girl was feeling. Remy wrapped his arms around Epiphany's shuddering form, holding her closer in an attempt to comfort her. Rogue stood stalk still.

Rogue shook her shock away and, moving to the doors, leaned her head out the door and told the students to leave.

* * *

><p><strong>Kinda short, but it felt like the place to stop.<strong>


	6. Chapter 5

**Sorry Kids!**

**It's shorter than usual and nowhere near as long.**

**Things have been pretty crazy around here; I won't go into details.**

**I'll try and update again soon. I have another story I'm working on, too. There'll be some parallels to this one but once I get the stories rolling, you'll see the differences better.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own X-Men: Evolution**

* * *

><p>Epiphany hadn't been up to any more questions or tests after that, so they left her and Remy alone.<p>

Rogue ventured down a few hours later with a couple bowls of soup and some bottled water. Gambit was sitting in a chair by the bed. Epiphany was asleep again, and when Rogue got closer she could see the dried tear tracks on her cheeks.

"Cried herself to sleep?"

Remy looked up at Rogue with sad eyes. "I ain't never seen her like that."

"Well, she lost a lot."

"Oui, she did."

Remy held one of Epiphany's hands gently in his, stroking it with his thumb.

"Here," Rogue set the soup on the table, noting that the tray from earlier hadn't been touched. "Eat. She should eat too." She nodded at Epiphany.

"Let her sleep."

_I'm awake._

Epiphany sat up, rubbing her eyes.

_How long was I asleep?_

"Which time?"

_Both._

"Neuf days, den 'bout trois hours."

_No wonder I'm so thirsty._

Rogue passed her a water bottle, which she opened, tilting back her head and gulping down the liquid.

"What some chicken soup?" Rogue asked. "Well it's really more of a broth 'cause Hank didn't want you eating solids for whatever reason."

Epiphany nodded, and Rogue wheeled the table over so the tabletop hovered over Epiphany's lap. Epiphany picked up the spoon and daintily dipped into the soup, taking a sip, then, realizing how hungry she was, threw manners to the side and picked up the bowl, slurping the soup down.

She eyed the second bowl hungrily, and Rogue couldn't help but laugh. "Go ahead, Remy can have a sandwich, a nice, cold sandwich." She pushed the untouched lunch toward Remy.

"Mais, chére-"

"No buts ya Swamp Rat, You shoulda' eaten it hours ago."

"Mais-"

"Remy…" Rogue gave him a pointed look. "Eat."

Remy grumbled quietly to himself but did pick up his sandwich. Epiphany smiled, retrieving her spoon, and began on her second bowl, albeit more slowly.

_There aren't many people who can tell Remy what to do, let alone women. I'm impressed._

"Well someone has to keep him in line."

Epipany smiled, her mouth opening a bit, before it fell into a frown.

_I would have laughed, but my brain can't communicate with my vocal cords._

Remy and Rogue blinked in surprise. "How'd you figure that out?"

_Thanks to the Professor's telepathy combined with my ability._

"What?"

_It's why I can use telepathy. I have a heightened sense of understanding; if I see or experience something I can understand how it works and, in most cases can co- duplicate it._

"Sounds like you could easily be the most powerful mutant on the planet," Rogue observed.

_Well, it works better if I experience it, and I don't always have the physical ability to do whatever I understand._

"Still, wit' Xavier's telepathy you already well on you way."

_Just because I have a heightened sense of understanding, but that doesn't mean that my mind is on par with the Professor's. I can duplicate his ability, but it's nowhere near as powerful._

"What about de Badger's claws? Ultimate self-defense and cooking utensils on you all de time."

_I can't copy physical things either, like when you and I met that Marrow chi- girl, I couldn't ma- cause my bones to grow like hers did, but I was able to give her some pointers so it won't be so painful._

"You did?"

_Yes, while you were playing a game of poker and cheating innocent Morlocks out of their hard-stolen money, which you taught them to steal, then they got pi- ti- mad and chased us out and you got us lost in the sewers for three days._

Rogue laughed. "Sounds like, Remy"

"Quoi? Roguey, dat not nice!"

_Wait, you're Rogue?_

"Uh, yeah."

_Remy! Introduce us!_

"Mais, vous already know each ot'er."

_Not officially! _

"Fine, chére, petite, petite, chére."

Epiphany settled him with a baleful glare, and Rogue couldn't help laughing again.

* * *

><p><strong>Tried to end this chapter on a happy note.<strong>

**Also, I'm more likely to update if I get reviews; just let me know you like what you see and throw me a couple of reasons or pointers.**


	7. Chapter 6

**God I suck at updating. I'm trying something new after I finish this story.**

**I don't own X-Men: Evolution.**

* * *

><p>After a few days, Hank had said Epiphany could move out of the medlab, but, instead of moving into one of the empty rooms, she and Remy insisted that an extra bed be moved into his room. This bothered a few of the X-Men, but the Professor realized that Epiphany still didn't completely trust them so she would be more comfortable with Remy.<p>

The weeks that followed were a learning experience for the mansion's residents as they soon found that Xavier's description of her mind was… extremely simplified. It was true she had forgotten most of her childhood, but she did remember bits and pieces, however what she did remember wasn't as solid as everyone had assumed.

_There was this tree in the backyard_, Epiphany explained, pointing to a scar on her knee. _I fell and scr- cu- hurt myself. After that my neighbor started teaching me parkour._

"Tell me about your neighbor," Xavier said.

_He was older than me. His name, it was Ma- Ma-, it started with a Ma sound. I knew him since I was a ki- child. _She sounded bitter when she said the last part.

"Epiphany, you keep stuttering, starting to say one word then changing to another. Why is that?"

Epiphany turned red. _I forgot the word._

Despite certain difficulties, she'd been excited to meet everyone in the mansion, shaking their hands enthusiastically and pulling them into hugs, except for one.

When she was introduced to Kurt, Epiphany got upset and called him rude, telling him to quit being fake. He tried being nice to her, but every meeting was a repeat of their first. It wasn't until she had been at the mansion almost a month, that he found out why.

Kurt's image inducer was on the fritz, and he had handed it over to the professor to be fixed. He walked into the kitchen and found Epiphany knelt down examining the contents of the refrigerator.

"Uh, hi…"

She glanced at him and did a double take, staring at him a moment before grinning.

_Hi Kurt. _She said turning back to the fridge.

He raised a brow. "What's up?"

_I'm hungry, but nothing looks good._

"Oh…"

_You okay?_

"You're just being really… pleasant."

She looked at him with an amused expression on her face.

_Yeeaaah._

"I thought you didn't like me."

_Well, you were rude to me._

"No, I wasn't."

_Yes, you were._

"When?"

She looked at him again, making eye contact.

_When we first met._

She stood up, rolling an apple in her hands. She stepped up to him and touched his cheek.

_I like this version better anyway._

She walked past him without looking back, but he heard her thoughts echo back to him.

_I don't like fakes. _A pause. _There's an important reason, but I don't remember all of it._

Kurt reached up and touched his cheek, staring after her with a dumbfounded expression.

Rogue stepped through the doorway and walked past him, grabbing a cup and filling it from the tap. She drained it and stuck it in the dishwasher.

She started to leave, but realized that Kurt hadn't moved and stopped to examine him.

"Kurt?" No response. "Kurt, you okay?"

"Huh? Uh, da. I'm fine."

He still didn't move.

"Okay," Rogue said with a raised brow, leaving him to his shock.

Gambit caught her arm, halting the punch where it stood.

Epiphany pulled her arm from his grip and ducked under his kick, sliding closer and hitting him in the torso.

Gambit fell back a bit, finally blocking her jabs and throwing a punch of his own.

Epiphany leapt away then back in and past him, wrapping an arm around his torso and planting a foot behind his. She pushed him back, and he fell but caught himself and pulled himself to his feet, diving back into the fight.

Epiphany dropped, sliding between his legs and twisting to a stand behind him. He turned, ready to continue, when a loud buzz blared through the room.

"Alright you two," Logan's voice bounced around the danger room. "That's enough."

They straightened and looked up at the control room.

"What's up, Wolvie?" Gambit asked.

"I need the danger room."

The doors opened, and the two turned to see Logan's class: Rogue, Kitty, Piotr, and Kurt.

Epiphany smiled at them, stretching her arms above her head and arching her back.

_Hi guys._

"Hey 'Piphany," Rogue responded, keeping her distance seeing as Epiphany was only wearing yoga pants and a sports bra.

"Désolé," Remy said. "We didn' know ya had a session."

"That's totally okay," Kitty chimed. "It, like, delays the torture."

_Torture?_

"Logan's teaching, 'nough said."

Epiphany glanced at the control and smiled.

_Can I watch?_

"I don' see why not, but ya'll hafta ask Logan."

Since Logan was out of Epiphany's telepathic range, Remy called the question up to him. Logan said it was fine as long as they watched from the control room, so she and Remy headed up.

Epiphany watched with interest as Logan started the sim and the group below began their fight. She asked lots of questions, which Logan answered calmly, until, finally, she asked one that threw him off.

_Can I play? _She asked as Piotr was thrown by an explosion.

Logan turned to stare at her in surprise. She was watching the kids get thrown left and right and wanted to _play_?

"Uh-"

"Simulation failed," a computerized voice chimed.

Logan directed his attention back to the danger room.

"Hit the showers," he said, still too surprised to yell at them.

_So can I?_

He looked back at her while Remy was quietly cracking up.

"Maybe a different sim," Logan finally answered. "This one's pretty advanced. You'll need to get a uniform too."

_Okay, where can I get one?_

Logan showed her and she pulled a face, picking one up.

_I'm going to have to alter this later._

She rubbed the materials between her fingers stretching it out. She crinkled her nose.

_Ew, it's spandex._

Gambit laughed.

_Did you happen to get my work clothes? _She asked Gambit.

"Désolé, petite, all yo' stuff was gone, guessing de MRDs took 'em somewhere."

_Cr- Damn._

"Crap?"

_Yeah that's it._

"Work clothes?" Logan asked.

"Yo' t'ink she lived avec ma famille wit'ou becoming a t'ief?"

_Can we see about getting a new set? I really hate spandex. _

She held up the uniform, wrinkling her nose.

_I'd be better off in what I'm wearing now._

* * *

><p><strong>I'll try and update again soon.<strong>


	8. Chapter 7

**I'm sorry. **I'm sorry. **I'm sorry. **I'm sorry. **I'm SO sorry.**********

**********X-Men: Evolution belongs to Marvel**********

* * *

><p>Epiphany stood in the middle of the danger room. Logan had conceded to letting her get away with not wearing a uniform, but he did make her put on a shirt; to protect her skin, he said.<p>

The small control was crowded with a smattering of onlookers including Gambit, Rogue, Kitty, Piotr, Bobby, Jean, Scott, and Kurt.

"Alright, kid, you ready?"

Epiphany gave him a thumbs up, and he started the sim on level two.

Gambit looked over his shoulder at the setting. "She gonna be bored."

The scenery melted in around her, forming a forest at her back and a field before her. Epiphany looked about, tilting her head to listen. It was night. Crickets sang from the grass.

_*Thump._

She twitched, turning her head a bit.

_*Thump._

_Here it comes._

A hand came crashing down on top of her. She rolled out of the way. Turning around to stare at the Sentinel. She glared at it as memories of her capture echoed in her mind. She dodged back into the forest, electing to stay away from the open field. She jumped into the trees, grabbing a limb and hoisting herself higher and higher till she reached the top.

She jumped, landing on its arm. It reached for her with its other hand; she leapt onto its forearm and ran up to its shoulder. It turned to look at her and she reached out and touched its eye, jumping to touch the other and moving into a controlled fall to land at its feet. She ran out into the field, turning to look at the giant automaton.

"Sh-she blinded it," Logan said in surprise.

Everyone looked at him then back at the Sentinel as it moved about blindly.

"H-how'd she do that? She barely touched it."

Epiphany turned and looked at the control room, Jean raised a finger to her temple and laughed.

"She says she doesn't have enough power to take it down without a weapon, but she thinks this counts as a win."

Everyone stared at the redheaded telepath.

"She also says real Sentinels are faster that that."

Logan blinked and ended the program checking the time.

"Twenty-three seconds," he said, eyes widening.

Gambit leaned forward and spoke her time in the mic.

"You getting slow, chère!"

Epiphany glared at him.

"She wants to know if you're ready to finish working out," Jean said in response.

Gambit chuckled and headed down. A minute later he entered the danger room and the two rolled into handstands and started doing push-ups.

When Epiphany finally fell, Gambit continued and she pointed at him with a glare. No one doubted she was calling him a show off.

Gambit put his feet back on the ground and the two moved a part and started moving through martial arts forms. Some of the younger students left, and a few minutes later they came together and started to spar.

Logan shook his head and left, and, one by one Kitty, Piotr, and Bobby followed.

Scott watched quietly, wondering if Epiphany would be willing to join the team, she would certainly be an asset, but there was Gambit. She was closer to him than the X-Men. Her loyalties would certainly lie with him before them. Sure, he could see how Gambit would also be beneficial to the team, but he was a thief; not only a thief, not a year earlier, he'd been an enemy to the X-Men.

There was also the question of whether they wanted to ally themselves with a declared enemy of the MRD, but then, he supposed, they already were, having taking them in when they were fugitives.

While he mulled things, Gambit and Epiphany finished their work out and headed for the locker room to find Rogue and Kurt waiting for them.

"Zat was awesome!" Kurt shouted in excitement.

Epiphany grinned at him, picking up a towel and wiping the sweat from her skin.

"Hey, Kurt," Gambit said, stealing the teleporter's attention. "Are the guys' showers dis way?"

"Uh, da. I'll show you."

"Bon, Rogue, can you show 'Piphany?"

Rogue waved him off with a "yeah, sure" and the boys left.

_Just 'cause I lost most of my memories doesn't mean he has to baby me. _

Rogue laughed. "Here, the showers are this way."

Rogue showed her to the showers and, when she saw they were out of towels, left to grab some.

Epiphany smiled after her and reached up to pull the elastic band from her hair, letting it fall to sweep her lower back. She combed out the tangles, and it lay perfectly straight. She held her hair in her hand and sighed. She liked her long hair and its color, like dark chocolate, that was why she resisted when Remy suggested she cut or dye it to help them hide. Maybe if she'd listened, they would have made it here without a problem and she'd be talking with her memories intact.

She stripped and stepped into the shower, examining herself. She wasn't exactly easy to miss, especially this far north, with her olive colored skin; everyone up here seemed to either be white or black with nothing in between. Maybe it was just Bayville.

"Epiphany?" Rogue's voice interrupted her musings.

_Here. _She shut off the water and stuck out her arm. She felt a towel being pressed into her hand and withdrew it to dry off.

"The professor asked meh ta remind yah that yah have a session after this."

_Okay._

Rogue looked at the curtain.

"You okay?"

_Just thinking._

"What about?"

_Nothing much._

Rogue nodded to herself.

_Rogue?_

"Yeah?"

_Can you hand me my clothes? They're in the locker._

"Okay."

Rogue passed her the clothes and waited quietly. The shower curtain was pushed aside and there stood Epiphany dressed in clothes from the hand-down closet: a t-shirt over a long-sleeve and a pair of jeans. The shirts looked like they were one of the boy's: loose and baggy, and a faded green tee with black sleeves sticking out from under it. The jeans could have been any of the correct-sized girls.

Epiphany picked at the hem of the shirt.

_I couldn't find any shoes that fit._

Rogue nodded. "The girls tend to hoard their shoes. I'd give you a pair of mine but they'd be too big."

Epiphany shrugged.

"Look, if you pick out a pair off the internet or something and if they aren't too expensive, I can go pick you up a pair."

Epiphany smiled at her.

_Thanks, Rogue, but that's okay if I could just find a comfortable pair of sports shoes I'd be good. Until then, I'm fine barefoot._

Rogue smiled back, touching her covered arm in a companionable gesture.

"I'm here if you need me."

_For shoes?_

"For thinking about nothing much."

Epiphany smiled at her and a moment of understanding passed.

_The guys are probably waiting._

When the girls came out of the locker room, Rogue was laughing and Epiphany had a smile on her face.

Gambit looked at Kurt and said in a loud semi-sarcastic voice, "Why is it dat girls always take so long in de bathroom?"

Epiphany glanced at him from the corner of her eye.

_Aw, Remy. _She jumped on him, wrapping her arms around his neck. _Did you miss me?_

"You kidding me? Remy can't get rid o' you, you li'l coo-yon."

_Hmm… then maybe you missed a certain southern belle?_

Remy turned his eyes to Rogue, a smirk playing on his mouth.

"Well, dat Remy won't argue wit'," he said running his eyes over her body.

Rogue rolled her eyes, walking past him with a "Can it, Cajun."

Epiphany jumped down and ran off after Rogue.

_I've got a session with the professor. Don't wait up!_

Remy shook his head after her. "Comple'ly crazy."

Kurt chuckled, looking after the girls.

* * *

><p><strong>There, a chapter. Tell me what you guys think. I'm more likely to update if I get <em>detailed<em> reviews.**


	9. Chapter 8

**Wolf Skater: Yeah, I thought that was enjoyed writing that. It's just so Remy.**

**EvrAngel: Thanks! I like that someone noticed how hard I'm trying to keep everyone in character.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own X-Men:Evolution. It belongs to Marvel.**

* * *

><p>The next hour saw Kurt, watching TV in the common room. Gambit had run off to bother Rogue, and Epiphany was still in her session with the Professor. He flipped lazily through the channels; there was nothing on, stupid daytime television.<p>

After a bit, Epiphany came in, walking over and dropping onto the couch next to him.

_Anything on?_

"Nope."

_Boo…_

"How was your session?"

_The professor showed me how my mind works, and we talked about how we can go about fixing it. It's essentially stretching out the edges, ironing them flat, and gluing it all together. I'll probably never get it all back._

"Oh, I'm sorry."

She shrugged. _I literally don't know what I'm missing, so it doesn't bug me too much._

They sat in silence for a few awkward minutes.

_You hungry?_

"What?"

_Come on, _she took the remote from his hand, turning off the TV and pulling him to his feet. _Let's go get a snack or something. _He smiled but allowed her to lead him to the kitchen, acutely aware of the fact that she never let go of his hand.

She started digging through the cabinets and the refrigerator.

_Popsicle?_

"Sounds good."

_What flavor?_

"Grape."

_Wanna eat outside?_

"Sure."

She pulled two popsicles out of the freezer and closed the short distance between them. She looked up and grinned at him. _On the roof?_

He stared at her then grinned back. "Okay." He wrapped an arm around her waist, and they disappeared with a bamf.

He tightened his grip when they landed on the roof so she wouldn't fall. She coughed a bit, waving her hand to clear the smoke. She blinked and looked around.

_Well, that's certainly easier than climbing._

He laughed and took his popsicle, tearing it open and plopping down on the roof to eat. Epiphany rolled her eyes and sat next to him to enjoy her lime-flavored treat. They finished their popsicles in a satisfied silence.

Epiphany wrapped the stick in the wrapper and licked her fingers. _That was good. _She thought, laying down.

"Da," Kurt agreed, lying next to her.

_Did I think that out loud? _

Kurt smirked. "Da."

_Oh, whoops._

Kurt chuckled, closing his eyes and enjoying the sunshine.

_Hey, Kurt._

"Hmm?"

_Is this a happy place to live?_

"Huh?"

_If Remy stays here, he'll be happy, right?_

"Well, Rogue's here, and she seems to make him happy."

_Hmm… What about me? _She turned her head to look at him. _I'll be happy here, won't I?_

Kurt rolled onto his side to face at her, considering her question.

"I am."

She smiled at him then yawned. _It's a nice place. I like the danger room. _She thought lazily.

Kurt chuckled. "You and Logan are the only ones," he said, closing his eyes. It would be hours before anyone found them there, sleeping.

While Epiphany and Kurt were on the roof, Rogue was studying in the library, or she was trying to, but the sound of shuffling was driving her crazy.

"Remy, I''m tryin' tah study," she said, irritated.

"Having trouble, chère?"

"You're distractin' meh."

"Aw, Roguey, Remy knew you couldn't resist 'im."

She ground her teeth. "Don't flatter yahself; quit it with the cards."

Remy smirked at her and continued to shuffle. Of course, as soon as Epiphany woke up and he could stop worrying, he'd go right back to his annoying Cajun self.

"Gambit," she said in warning.

He smiled and slipped his cards into his pocket. Rogue bent her head back to her book.

_Tap-tap-tap._

Rogue's brow twitched.

_Tap-tap-tap. Tap-tap-tap._

"Would you cut that out?"

Gambit smiled at her. "Somet'in' wrong, chère?"

_Tap-tap-tap._

"Tap your fingers one more time, and I'll cut them off."

Remy grinned at her.

_Tap-_

"Rargh!" Rogue leaned forward and grabbed his collar. "Cut it out!"

Remy smiled that stupid crooked grin of his. Rogue squinted at him.

"Give meh one good reason why I shouldn't throw you out."

"'Cause you love dis Cajun a'course"

Rogue squinted at him for a moment before she shoved him, letting his chair tip over backwards. He rolled out of the fall and stood in one fluid movement.

"Showoff," she muttered and turned back to her books. Gambit chuckled, righting his chair and settling in to watch her study.

* * *

><p><strong>How's that? Is it good?<strong>

**Please send me reviews so I know what you're thinking. I love input and suggestions and stuff.**


	10. Chapter 9

**This story almost went in about four different ways, but none of them worked. Sorry, it took me so long to find the right direction.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own X-Men:Evolution. All rights belong to Marvel.**

* * *

><p>"Sleepin' on de roof, petite?" Epiphany opened her eyes groggily when she heard Gambit speak. "I t'ought you broke dat habit."<p>

She arched her back, stretching her arms above her head, before sitting up to look at him. _You know how it is, _she said pointing at the sun_. I'm like a cat; I like sleeping in the sun._

"And in high places," Gambit nodded. "And him?"

Epiphany turned to look at the still sleeping Kurt. She smiled. _He's a lot of fun, s_he said._ He reminds me of Etienne. _Remy winced, and she looked up at him. _Sorry._

"Don't apologize for remembering," he said. "It weren't yo' fault."

_It wasn't yours either. _Remy looked away then turned and left altogether. Had Kurt been awake, he would have thought that this was an often-repeated conversation between the two.

Epiphany sighed, looking after him. _You didn't know; it wasn't your fault._

After a moment, she leaned over, putting her hand on Kurt shoulder and shaking him gently. Kurt swatted her away, mumbling in his sleep. She smiled, her lips parting in a silent chuckle and shook him again. When he refused to wake, she closed her eyes and pressed her forehead to his, calling into his dream. _Kurt, it's time to wake up._

He opened his eyes and stared at her a moment before a blush dyed his cheeks purple. "Epiphany," he said finally.

_Hmm? _She asked with closed eyes.

"You're kind of close."

_Uh huh. _She didn't move.

"Epiphany?" She opened her eyes. He saw a slow smirk slide into her features and pushed her away with a grin. "You spend too much time with Gambit."

_What can I say? _She said, smirk widening. _De ladies love me._

"So I'm a lady now?" Kurt asked with a joking grin

_Puh-lease. You're not pretty enough to be a lady. _

His grin widened, staring her down. "Can I take that to mean I'm handsome?"

_Define handsome, _she teased, standing. _Come on, _she said. _I think I smell dinner. _Kurt stood and took her hand, teleporting them to the ground just outside the kitchen door. They went inside and moved to the dining room. They looked around at the students already gathering in the room; Kurt nudged Epiphany, nodding toward where Remy was sitting next to Rogue.

"Swamp Rat if yah don't leave meh alone," they heard as they approached, "I swear I'll-"

_Hi, Rogue! _Rogue and Remy both turned to see the newcomers.

"Hey, 'Piphany," Rogue said, still sounding irritated.

_Something wrong?_

"Just a little rodent problem."

"Chère," Remy said histrionically. "You wound Remy."

"Zip it, Swamp Rat."

_Might as well give it up, Rogue. I tried to pop that ego for three months, nothing._

"Maybe if I hit him hard enough, it'd jostle his brain into normalcy."

_I'm worried it would just make it worse._

"Hey," Remy said, giving Epiphany a dirty look. Epiphany just cocked her head at him, a smile playing on her lips, and took the seat next to him; Kurt sat on her other side.

_Man, where's dinner?_

"Ja," Kurt said. "I'm so hungry, I might even give Kitty's cooking a chance." Everyone laughed when Jean walked with several serving plates floating along. She used her telepathy to spread the plates down the table and everyone dug in.

Laffie and Rogue both helped themselves to heaping piles of spaghetti, rolling their eyes at the girls wanting to watch their figures, and grabbed some bread from the basket. Even with the large amount of food in front of them, Rogue and Epiphany each managed to both maintain their manners and finish before most of the others.

Remy woke, feeling a hand on his shoulder. He opened his eyes already facing the clock, two: fifty-seven. He turned his head to look at the girl staring down at him. They looked at each other a moment then, without saying anything, Remy lifted the blankets and she climbed in, curling into his side. Remy put his arm around her and held her close. She wasn't shaking, wasn't crying, but he wished she would. He wished she'd scream and cry and blame him. He wished she would stop blaming herself.

He could still hear her apologizing for not leaving sooner, apologizing for staying at all. He could see her head bowed and her hands shaking.

"_I stayed too long; I have to leave before this happens again. I'm so, so sorry."_

She hadn't cried then either. He wished she had.

Rogue was bent over her computer, working on her essay on the importance of class in Jane Austin's _Pride and Prejudice_. Across the table, Epiphany was reading the very book.

_I loved this book. _Rogue looked up as Epiphany turned the page, appearing as if she hadn't said anything thing, which technically she supposed she hadn't. Rogue was starting to wonder if Epiphany had unintentionally projecting her thoughts. _I think I wanted to write a book like this._

"You wanted to wrahte _Pride and Prejudice_?"

Epiphany didn't look up from the page. _I wanted to write something real, something that people would read and connect to and want to read again. _She looked up, but not at Rogue._ Something that they would remember._

Epiphany stood and walked to one of the bookshelves. She pulled a book of the shelf, turning it over in her hands, she set it down and pulled another, tossing it from hand to hand, she set it down and pulled another, she held it a moment longer and set it on her other side. Rogue watched with raised brows as Epiphany emptied the shelf and put one stack, the first and smaller stack back in order. She repeated the process with the shelf below, and the next. After a few minutes, Rogue went back to her paper.

She looked up when Epiphany brought two stacks of books over, placing them on opposite ends of the table, and moved to another bookshelf. When Rogue looked up again, the piles had tripled at least twice, and Epiphany was sitting with several books open in front of her, scanning lines and pages.

"I'm going to go print this," Rogue said, standing.

_Can I read it first? _Epiphany was looking at her with wide eyes. Rogue turned her laptop to her and a few minutes later Epiphany said, _It's really good over all, but your conclusion's a little weak, and you might want to mention how the family reacted to Lydia and Wickham's relationship and how it would have affected the family's staus and reputation had Darcy not been able to convince Wickham to marry Lydia._

Rogue looked at Epiphany like she'd grown another head, while Epiphany herself turned back to the books. Rogue reread her paper, raising her brows as she rewrote her conclusion and added the bit about the Wickham, realizing how much stronger it made her paper and how much of a better grade she was going to get on it. Rogue shot Epiphany another glance and went to print her paper.

When she came back, a group of people was standing outside the library doors. She pushed past them, finding Remy, Kurt, Xavier, and Hank watching Epiphany sort books into piles. She looked up when Rogue came in and smiled, placing a hand on one of the stacks.

_I read all of these, _she said, indicating the stacks on the table._ But these were my favorite._

Rogue looked over the books; there were at least fifty books on the table, and Xavier's library didn't have any teen fiction. She stepped closer and examined the stack of favorites: _Pride and Prejudice _and _Persuasion_ by Jane Austin, _To Kill a Mockingbird _by Harper Lee, _Great Expectations _by Charles Dickens, _Little Women _by Louisa May Alcott, _Alice's Adventures in Wonderland _by Lewis Carroll, and _The Complete Works of William Shakespeare._

"Yah like Shakespeare?" Rogue asked, not really know what else to say.

_Just his comedies, I really like _Much Ado About Nothing_; it's seriously funny._

Rogue nodded and looked over the other stacks, spotting more stacks on the next table over. "What are those?"

_I'm not sure if I read them or not. _She looked over the books then at the professor, patting her stack of favorites. _Can I get copies of these in paperback?_

"May I ask why?"

_So I can write in them._

He nodded. "I'm sure that can be arranged."

Rogue noticed Epiphany's shoulders relax, dropping tension she hadn't noticed was there. _Thank you._

* * *

><p><strong>Please review. It makes me more driven to publish more.<strong>


	11. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I do not own X-Men: Evolution.**

**Disclaimer Part II: I do not speak German, please forgive me for any mistranslations and do let me know and I will correct them.**

* * *

><p>Rogue leaned back to lie in the grass, lounging in the shade. She was finally finished with school; all that was left was the graduation ceremony and she was done. She didn't plan on going to college, maybe someday, but for now she was content to work on cars and motorcycles and help Logan train the new students.<p>

Kurt and Kitty would be joining her among the graduates, but both were intending to move on to higher education. Kurt would stay at the mansion and take online classes, wanting to major in religious studies. Kitty was heading back home to attend classes at the University of Chicago, majoring in computer engineering; she'd come back for summers.

Epiphany had been excited about graduation, asking Rogue and Kitty what they were wearing and Kurt if he would go with or without his image-inducer. Kitty had been showing Epiphany her dress and gown when Remy had crushed her excitement by firmly telling she couldn't go, prompting a huge fight. Remy had said it was too dangerous for her to go out, and Epiphany had argued that she would be with the X-Men and protected.

Rogue opened one eye to look at the girl sitting a few feet away and taking her frustration out on the grass. If Epiphany could talk, she mused, she'd be muttering under her breath.

"Yah've only known us a few days. Why do yah wanna go to graduation so bad?" Rogue asked. Epiphany's hands froze, abruptly ending their abuse on the grass.

_I don't know how old I am._ Epiphany said after a moment. _I thought if I saw your graduation, I might remember mine and know that I'm at least out of high school._

"Remy said you were between seventeen and nineteen…"

Epiphany shook her head. _Those are the ages I usually claimed when I was asked. I don't know if I was telling the truth or if I just look young or old for my age. _She clenched her teeth. _I could be fourteen or well into my twenties for all I know. _She fell forward, burying her face in the grass._ It bugs me._

Rogue stared at her a moment. "Ah'm sorry, but Ah don't really know what to say."

_That's okay. I didn't really expect you too; you've never had to wonder how old you were._

"I have actually," Epiphany looked at her. "My powers, I absorb people through my skin, their energy, powers, and memories, and I can't control it. Sometimes I forget where I end and their memories begin." Epiphany moved to sit closer to her, leaning her head on Rogue's shoulder. Rogue looked at the top of her head in surprise, usually people moved away when they learned of her powers, but she supposed Remy might have told her. "But I've never had missing memories, just extra one."

_I just feel a little hollow._

Rogue nodded. "You mahght talk tah Logan; he'd understand bettah."

_Logan?_

"He's got amnesia too. He's remembered some stuff, lahke how he worked with Captain America in World War II and-"

_Logan was alive in World War II? And fought with the Captain?_

"Yup, and he might be older than that, but he doesn't remember."

_Wow… _Epiphany trailed off, sifting through the fragmented memories of her past, wondering if she could be even older than she suspected. _ How is that possible?_

"Logan's got a really strong healing factor that has pretty much stopped the aging process." Epiphany sighed in relief as she examined the bruise on her knee from when she banged it against the bedpost just the morning before. Rogue looked at her from beneath partially opened eyelids. "Have yah calmed down now?"

Epiphany blinked in surprise, but realized that, yes, she wasn't nearly as angry at Remy as before; her relief at not having to worry about being several decades older than she originally suspected playing no small part in having calmed her indignation.

"Remy's just worried yah know? He went through some serious hell to get you out of that MRD facility. I know yah don' remember it and I know yah don' like to think about it but he saw yah on that table with tubes an' wires stickin' outta yah. I think that gives him rahght tah be a little overprotective."

Epiphany sat quietly as she mulled over Rogue words, rolling the image around in her head and debating how she would feel if she'd been the one to find Remy like that and have to remove every wire and needle herself. After a few minutes she stood and went to find her stupid Cajun.

Rogue watched her leave, a satisfied smile pulling at her lips.

Rogue, Kurt, and Kitty stood patiently in foyer as they were forced to stand together for pictures. Both Kurt and Kitty's parents had flown in and were having a field day with their cameras along with Jean and Epiphany.

Along with the group shot of the trio of graduates, everyone had to take pictures with Professor Xavier and with each of the rest of the instructors, then all of the instructors were crowded around the graduates in one big photo, Kurt and Kitty took pictures with their parents, Rogue with Remy and Epiphany and a picture of the three with Kurt, then with Kitty too. Kurt's mother pushed Kurt over to Rogue to get a picture of the sibling duo, then she asked Remy to take a picture with her and her husband in the shot. Epiphany insisted on there being a picture of Rogue and Remy, and Remy insisted on there being one of her and Kurt. Kurt also took every picture with both his image inducer on and off.

When they finally finished the photo shoot, Epiphany and Remy waved goodbye from the front steps as the rest of the mansion piled in the cars; Epiphany extracting promises that the event would be videotaped. The mansion gates closed, and the pair went inside for an impromptu danger room session before they started on cooking the after-graduation lunch.

Two hours later, everyone returned smiling and laughing. They were all surprised and pleased to find that Remy and Epiphany had set up the tables outside in the backyard so they could enjoy the sunshine.

Everyone piled up their plates, graduates and guests first, and moved to find their seats. The Wagner family wouldn't hear of Rogue sitting anywhere but with them and were pleased when Remy and Epiphany joined as well. While they'd found Epiphany's mode of communication a bit jarring that morning, they easily accepted her when they saw how close she was to their son.

_You did what? _Epiphany exclaimed excitedly.

"I turned off my image inducer when I took my diploma," Kurt said with glee. "You should have seen the principal's face. I walked up all normal then, bam, blue fur and a tail." He laughed and Epiphany grinned.

_Well, I'm glad you graduated as you instead of a hologram. _She said only half joking.

Magali Wagner watched with a smile as Kurt conversed, completely relaxed, without trying to hide his blue skin or tail. This school had done wonders for her boy, but, even when he'd come home this past Christmas, he hadn't been this comfortable with his appearance.

The conversation turned to summer plans and such. Kurt was going home to Germany, of which Epiphany was both jealous and sad, and Rogue mentioned getting a job, upon hearing this, Magali immediately began chastising her son for not inviting his schwester to come to Germany.

"We want to get to know deine schwester," she raved, smacking him upside the head.

"Autsch, Mutter!"

"Don't you 'Mutter' me? Why didn't you invite mein schwester to come home for das break? She unser familie!"

"Verzeihung*!" he shouted dramatically. "Verzeihung!"

Epiphany and Rogue covered their mouths as Remy laughed outright at his friend's situation.

"Ha-mm," a quiet, muffled, feminine little laugh bubbles into the open before its owner can squash it, seeming so much louder than Remy's guffaw. Remy stopped laughing and Rogue's smile fell away into shock. Kurt turned his head in such an abrupt motion that his mother is startled into stillness. It took her a moment to realize everyone was staring at her.

Epiphany's back straightened as her mind caught up with what had shocked everyone into silence. She raised her hand to her throat, opening and closing her mouth a few times before she tried. "Haa…haa," she closed her eyes in concentration when there was only the sound of air. "A-ah," her lips quirked a bit when she felt the vibrations under her fingertips. "Aahh. Aahh. Aaahh!" Her hands flew to her mouth and she laughed, really and truly laughed. Slowly the tables throughout the yard quieted as the laughter grew louder.

"Alright!" Kitty shouted, jumping up and running over, not bothering to go around instead just phasing through what and whoever was between her and Epiphany. Kitty's shout was the first spark of exclamations and students rushing over to congratulate Epiphany.

Epiphany glanced at Kurt. _I guess we both graduated today. _When no one reacted, Kurt realized it was a message just for him and gave her a toothy grin.

* * *

><p><strong>*Verzeihung – a less common and incredibly polite apology, the equivalent of shouting "Forgive me!" that's why I said "dramatically"<strong>

**Everything's been soooooo happy... but for how much longer?**

**More reviews = higher odds that a chapter will be posted sooner**

**Please review.**


	12. Chapter 11

**Hey guys, sorry I've been MIA. Aside from writer's block and classes, someone I cared about passed away not so long ago and that further delayed uploading.**

**This chapter will probably get edited in the near future, but I'm more worried about moving the story along. The next chapter is already almost finished, I just need to type it and do a bit more editing.  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I do not own X-Men: Evolution, if I did the show would not have been cancelled.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>When Remy and Epiphany came down the next morning, the foyer was filed with piles of luggage. Only mildly surprised, they picked their way through it to the dining room, settling in for breakfast with Rogue and the Wagners before almost everyone left for summer break.<p>

"So dis is de last day, eh?"

"Yup," Kurt said through a mouthful of pancakes, earning a smack from his mother. "Everyone's going home today."

"Everyone that's got a home," Rogue muttered mirthlessly.

_I don't know, _Epiphany mused. _Home's where the heart is; so if your heart's here you're always home right? _Remy noticed she used the word "you" instead of "me" and knew that she must have started to feel the cabin fever that had been bothering him since she'd woken up.

After breakfast, they all helped load the luggage onto the bus waiting outside. The bus would take majority of the students to the airport; the rest either had family in the area to pick them up or were staying for the summer.

Magali gave Rogue, Remy, and Epiphany each a tight hug, before she and her husband climbed onto the bus. Goodbyes rang out around them as everyone prepared to part. Kurt gave his sister a warm hug and shook Gambit's hand before turning to Epiphany.

"See you," he said.

_Talk to you soon. _she said, her eyes shining with double-meaning. He grinned, and Logan called for everyone to load the bus, and Kurt turned to board, but Epiphany grabbed him in a quick hug. _Have a good summer, _she said, letting him go. _I'll miss you._

She, Rogue, and Remy waved as the bus took off.

Throughout the day, they were called back to the front door to say goodbye to remaining students as their parents came and took them away.

"Man," Gambit said, falling into the chair. "'Ow many people are leavin'? We gonna be de only ones 'ere."

"Pretty much," Rogue said. "Normally, Scott would stay too, but he went to Hawaii tah visit his brother."

"Lucky coo-yon," Remy muttered.

_Can't believe I'm saying this, _Epiphany said,_ but I'm starting to miss the bayou. We've been cooped up way too long._

"You just noticin'?" Remy asked incredulously, drawing a sigh from Epiphany.

_No, but now that everyone's gone, it's… louder I guess._

"By everyone you mean Kurt, hein?" Remy asked with a grin.

Epiphany shoved him. _Shut up!_

"No, no, 'tis good you datin'."

_We're not dating, _Epiphany's voice sounded quiet in his head, and he turned to look at her. Her shoulders were slumped and her eyes were cast downwards. He frowned sympathetically.

He got up and leaned forward to whisper in her ear. "Ain't no one gonna blame you fo' movie' on, petite. Not me, not père, et not Étienne." She looked up at him, and he saw he'd been right about what she was feeling.

_I know, Remy, I know. It's just... It's too soon._

The next few days passed in quiet. Logan had packed a bag and rode off on his motorcycle with a promise to return before the new school year started. Forge had come to visit with ideas for the Blackbird and the Danger Room; his arm had fascinated Epiphany, who asked multiple questions about it and about his mutation. The Professor increased the frequency of Epiphany's sessions and started her on some mental exercises, including meditation. He asked her to try and meditate no less than three times a day, but she had some serious trouble with it.

"'Piph, yo' ok, jolie?" Remy asked one evening. "Yo' lookin' a bit… tired." Weeks had passed since the end of the school year, and Epiphany had been sleeping less and less and ugly black bruises stained the skin under her eyes.

_I'm fine, Remy, just these dang headaches, _she said, rubbing her temple._ I think I'm gonna go ahead and get ready for bed. _She excused herself and went upstairs.

Since most of the students were gone, Epiphany didn't have to worry about rushing so others could use the bathroom and decided to take a bath instead of a shower. She couldn't remember the last time she'd taken a bath, New Orleans, probably; she supposed she might have had one on her way to New York but that was unlikely.

She filled the tub with steaming water and slid in. She laid back, rubbing her temple. Her skin soon flushed red from the heat. It felt good.

After a while, she sat up and shampooed her hair then washed her body. She lay back again, slipping under the water to rinse her hair. She ran here fingers through her hair when her headache spiked, making her gasp and inhale the soapy water. She reached up, struggling not to panic, and gripped the slippery edge of the tub and hoisted her head above the water. She twisted and put her arms over the edge, leaning heavily against the wall of the tub. She coughed hard and images began to flash in time to the spasms. Water. Darkness. Boat. Étienne. Blood.

Time slipped by and a knock sounded at the door.

"'Piph'ny?" Remy called. "You ok? Ya' been in d'ere pour demux heures. 'Piph?" the handle jiggled and the door opened. Remy walked in, returning his lock picks to his pocket, "'Piph?" He knelt down beside the tub. Epiphany's hair was damp and there were still suds in it. Remy reached in to pull the drain, flinching at the icy water. He grabbed the folded towel off the counter and tossed it over her shoulders.

She looked up at him, eyes red with tears and soap. "Étienne," she whispered. Any joy Remy might have felt at the sound of Epiphany's voice was cancelled out by that word, the name of his deceased cousin. He wrapped his arms around her. "M-me, b-bec-cause of m-me."

"Shh, not yo' fault, petite."

"What's going on here?" Remy looked up to see Rogue standing in the doorway.

"Chère, she…" he sighed. "Would yo' 'elp 'er get dressed? I'll explain later."

Rogue's eyes traveled to Epiphany's face, noting her tears and the soap in her hair. She shooed Remy away, telling him to bring her a large cup or bowl. He was quick to return with a plastic bowl, which Rogue used to rinse Epiphany's hair. She got a fresh towel, and Epiphany allowed Rogue to towel dry her, crying all the while and occasionally muttering things like "me," "Étienne," and "sorry." Rogue helped her into her pajamas and handed her over to Remy.

Rogue found Remy and Epiphany talking on their balcony; Remy was leaning against the railing that faced the room and Epiphany was sitting on it near the wall.

"Nothing for tears like hot chocolate," she said, handing Epiphany a steaming mug. Epiphany took it with a nod.

Rogue handed Remy a mug of his own, coffee, shooting him a questioning glance, but he wasn't looking at her, and, by the time she turned back to Epiphany, the only evidence she'd been there was the hot chocolate on the railing, still steaming in the mug.

"She wen' up," Remy said quietly, looking up at the roof. "She 'urting, yah know?" He sipped at his cup.

"Why so suddenly?" Rogue couldn't help asking.

"It ain't so sudden; she an' de professor been piecing 'er mind together a while now. Just remembered some stuff she might have been bettah off not 'membering."

"Like whaht?"

Remy took another drink to prolong answering. "Etienne," he whispered as though it were a prayer. "Mon cousin."

"Wait, you're saying she forgot yahr cousin? But I've heard you guys talk about him." Rogue said confused.

Remy shook his head. "She remembered 'xactly what 'e was doin' when 'e died."

Rogue looked at him startled. "A-ah'm sorry."

Remy nodded. "Right now 'tis 'ard to tell 'oo is takin' it 'arder, me or 'er," he said indicating Epiphany on the roof. Rogue looked up and could see her just within earshot.

"W-what was he doin'?" Rogue asked after a moment.

Remy let out a sigh. "'Is tillin' was unexpectedly moved forward and 'e didn't have the proper time to prepare. We was compromised. Dat's all."

Rogue looked at Remy then up at Epiphany, who had pulled her knees to her chest. She looked back at Remy, knowing there was more to the story, a lot more, but... she looked up at Epiphany; she wasn't going to ask.

* * *

><p><strong>Again, sorry for the long wait. I'm open to constructive criticism and suggestions. <strong>

**Merry Christmas. Or, if you don't celebrate Christmas, have a nice day.  
><strong>


End file.
